


Zabini Family Values

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cynicism, Drabble, Family, Gen, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: The question Blaise has always wanted - and dreaded - to ask his mother pushes its way forward.  “Haven’t you ever been in love?”





	Zabini Family Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



> Contains background Blaise/Pansy.

“It’s a good start, I suppose,” his mother sniffs, when Blaise tells her the news of his engagement. “Now, if you’d let me make the arrangements…”

“You’d have picked some wealthy spinster with health complaints.” He signals the waiter for another drink. 

“At least that’s a solid investment. This romance...”

Blaise sighs. “Pansy and I have no illusions marriage will be easy, Mother. But we still intend to try.” The question he’s always wanted - and dreaded - to ask pushes its way forward. “Haven’t you ever been in love?”

“Of course.” Her eyes are watery. “But I wanted better for you.”


End file.
